There has been continuous movement in carrier industries, particularly with air carriers, to move towards passenger seats that are lighter, simpler, and easier to manufacture and assemble. Lighter seats offer improved fuel economy, and increase available payload for passengers and luggage. The passenger seat is also a major design feature and the structure that passengers are most often in contact with during travel. As such, there is a simultaneous push for more visually appealing designs and passenger comfort. It is desirable to reduce weight in parts or subassemblies of passenger seats to further these goals.
Traditional passenger seat headrests are manufactured with internal frames that are covered with cushions and outer panels that provide the headrest surface. These headrests can be heavy, bulky, and complex to manufacture.
In certain cases, it may be desirable to provide a headrest with a membrane stretched in tension over a supporting structure. The membrane may be held in tension and provide the support and cushion to a passenger's head without the need for a cushion or heavy internal structure. The membrane may be configured to provide differing levels of support and cushion at different locations, providing enhanced comfort to a passenger. A headrest with membrane may support a number of aesthetic features, like colors, logos, or other visually pleasing designs, eliminating the need for outer panels. The combination of structure, support, and outer visual appearance further simplifies and lightens the headrest.